CORE!Frisk
Summary CORE Frisk is an alternate version of Frisk that was pushed into the CORE, and was scattered like Gaster across all of the timelines. Due to their powerful soul and DETERMINATION however, Frisk, instead of being wiped from existence altogether, became an omnipresent being who is aware of all timelines, though, they were erased from their original timeline. CORE Frisk grew up during a civil war. In this version of the Underground, Frisk keeps resetting the happy endings in order to re-experience them, unaware that Sans is recalling the resets. Eventually he snaps, throwing Frisk into the CORE to prevent another reset, which causes Frisk to be thrown across all timelines, turning him into an omnipresent being. Frisk is now able to traverse any timeline, any universe, any AU in existence whenever he please's. Frisk is not God-like, however. Their infinite knowledge stems from their ability to see and experience everything around them, giving the impression of being deity-like despite this not being the case. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: CORE Frisk Origin: CORE!Frisk, Ivka's AU Gender: Left ambiguous Age: Nine-ish (said by the creator) originally, is no longer affected by the concept of time Classification: Human (formerly), Monochromatic Child Powers and Abilities: Acausality, Incorporeal, Intangibility (Underwater only), Immortality (Unknown type due to their nature as both existing and not existing simultaneously), Time Manipulation, Timeline Creation, Determination, Omnipresence, Nigh-Omniscience, Can see all timelines at once, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Regeneration (Low-Godly), Pain Tolerance, can project themselves onto the third-dimension, can cancel their current form and manifest another one, resetting everything back to default, including their emotional state Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Is a 7.5-dimensional being. Although WoG stated that CORE!Frisk doesn’t have any actively offensive powers, they were still able to defeat the AntiErrors, who were made to kill Error Sans) Speed: Omnipresent '''(Similar to Gaster, being shattered across all of the timelines. Unlike Gaster though, CORE!Frisk is able to interact with said timelines) '''Lifting Strength: Below Average '''(Can lift small objects) '''Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Complex Multiverse level (Higher dimensional beings are only able to destroy their interactive form. Error Sans states that he isn't able to kill them) Stamina: Unknown Range: Unknown Standard Equipment: '''None '''Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient (Knows nearly everything there is to know in every single timeline) Weaknesses: Cannot pick up anything heavy, even something like Sans' pet rock for instance, as it'd just faze through them. They are unable to vanish if they are scared. Things that make them panic include but are not limited to: sirens, lava, big fire, explosive sounds, being gunpointed, fireworks, and being anywhere near the Core. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * "Omega Timeline": A timeline that works like a meeting room for all other timelines, except no one knows that it exists and how to get there. Well… not until they’re told by a certain monochromatic child. The Omega Timeline is a white space that can be entered through any door if you just wish to go there. Some characters have moved there, while others just frequently visit. Despite being place for survivors of the genocide run, other AU Frisk's can be there too. Others Edit Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale AU Category:Frisk Category:Tier 1 Category:Intangibility Category:Immortality Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Category:Game Characters Category:Characters